


DEMON

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: 魔女集会paro的衍生文学【有时代感的设定来源】
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 9





	DEMON

**Author's Note:**

> 鹤房汐恩x大平祥生  
> 含恶魔paro

大平祥生和往常一样，被窗外的飞鸟叫醒。他睁开眼睛，看见阳光透过窗帘的缝隙撒进房间。

看来今天是好天气。他这么想着起了床，手一挥，窗帘就被拉开，阳光倾泻而来，他站起身伸了个懒腰，被阳光晒的暖洋洋的。

大平穿戴好衣服下了楼，准备今天的早餐。他煮了一锅牛奶，牛奶的醇香一点点在空气中扩散，他接着将昨天做的面包放进了烤炉里进行加热，做好早餐的准备后大平走到房外，准备看看他养在院子里的花草。

然而他一打开门，就看到院子外躺着一个男孩。

大平祥生第一次遇到这样的情况。

他一个人在这偏僻的森林里住惯了，虽然他在不远的小镇里开了一家药店，但是经营这方面的事情他都交给了另一位喜欢经商的朋友，他自己便很少会去。平时的日常是和森林里的动物玩一玩，养养院子里的药草，调配一些人类需要的药物。除了偶尔去给药店更新些药方，买点必需品，他几乎没有什么和人类交流的经验。

突然出现在他家院子里的男孩看起来只有七八岁的样子，身上的衣服有些脏乱，脸上也脏兮兮的，但是也能看得出来应该是个很好看的孩子。大平想了想，把对方抱进了家门。

大平将孩子放在沙发上，回到厨房查看了一眼锅里的牛奶，确认已经热透了后熄灭了火。他端着一杯牛奶走回客厅的时候，沙发上的小孩已经醒了过来，此时正坐在沙发上盯着他看。“你醒啦？”大平将牛奶递到人的面前，“吃过早饭了吗？”

对方没有回答，仰起头看着他手里的牛奶咽了口口水，却没有动。大平眨了眨眼，猜得出对方应该饿了很久，但可能害怕着什么所以没有动作。他把杯子放在桌上，“没有毒的，放心喝吧。”说完他担心对方是因为害怕他才不敢有所动作，于是又回到厨房拿热好的面包。

大平把面包放在盘子里，然后躲在厨房门后向客厅望去。男孩抱着那杯牛奶喝了大半，动作有些急促不少牛奶都漏了下来。大平把面包也放在了人的面前，“再吃点面包吧。”

对方这次没有犹豫，伸出手就想拿一块面包。“啊等一下。”大平突然想起对方刚才还倒在地上，连忙拿了一块毛巾打湿，回到客厅帮愣在沙发上的人擦了擦手。“外面的地很脏的，以后记得吃东西之前要先洗手。”他认真的帮对方把手指上的泥都擦去，小孩的五指修长，但是仔细看能看到有些许细小的伤口。大平帮人擦干净了手，将毛巾收了起来。“好了，快吃吧。”

这回对方没有再顾忌什么，拿起面包就吃了起来。大平等到对方吃饱喝足才开口。“你是叫什么名字？怎么跑到这里来的？”

没想到对方看了他一眼却说，“问别人名字之前不应该先自报家门吗？”

大平没想到对方会这样回答他，他顿时觉得一阵头疼，明明是你突然出现在我家门口的好不好，但是他好歹也比对方大了几百岁，不好和一个小孩多计较什么。“我叫大平祥生，这是我家。你呢，怎么一个人跑到森林里来了。”

“鹤房汐恩。”对方向窗户的位置看了看，“晚上在森林里随便走走，就走到这里了。”

“怎么晚上在森林里乱逛，也不怕被恶魔抓走。”

“森林里最奇怪的地方是这里才对吧，好好的森林里却突然冒出一个房子。啊难道说这里就是传说中恶魔的房子。”对方仿佛知道他不会害他，说起话来便没有了遮掩。

“对，这里是恶魔的房子，毕竟我就是恶魔。”大平也没了好脾气。

鹤房听完倒是饶有兴趣的看着他，“那你会吃人吗？”

“像你这样捣乱的小孩会吃的哦。”大平将空盘子放回厨房，“你家在哪，等会送你回去。”

“我没有家。”鹤房仿佛在说什么稀疏平常的事，“毕竟我也是恶魔啊。”

大平收拾完餐具又回到了客厅。“哦？那你是什么恶魔？”

“我啊，是会害死人的恶魔。”鹤房一边说一边张开手做出凶狠的模样，“和我在一起的人，都会被我害死。”

大平沉默了一会，仿佛猜到了事情的始末。他在心里叹了口气，看着鹤房身上穿着的脏兮兮的衣服，“你先洗个澡换身衣服吧。”

大平在衣柜里翻了半天，也没找到一件适合小孩穿的衣服。他能找到的最小的一件，是他洗缩了水的衬衣，于是他连同毛巾一起放到了浴室门口。当鹤房穿着他的衣服走出来的时候，大平看着对方的样子笑出声。他的衣服长到了鹤房的小腿处，他顶着刚洗好没有梳乱糟糟的头发，看起来像只炸了毛的猫。

鹤房难得的没有顶嘴，拿着毛巾擦着头发。看着大平忍着笑的样子，突然开口。“我可以和你一起生活吗？”

“为什么？”大平猜到他会提的这个要求，并没有多惊讶。

“就像故事里说的那样，两个可怜的……恶魔相依为命。”

“那你先给我说说你的故事吧。”大平接过了鹤房手里的毛巾帮他擦起了头发。

  
  
人总是会对未知的事产生恐惧。

鹤房汐恩出生在一个幸福四口之家，家里有疼爱他的父母，也有惹人喜爱的妹妹。然而在他八岁的时候，这样一个普通的家庭却遭到了飞来横祸。鹤房的父亲在去工作的路上突然被马车撞到，接着他的母亲因为父亲的离去悲伤过度也一起离开了，然而他的妹妹又患上重病，鹤房找遍了医生也无法救治，最后他只能亲眼看着妹妹在自己的怀里闭上了眼睛。

短短两个月的时间，原本幸福美满的家庭只剩鹤房汐恩一个人在世上。他还没想好未来的日子怎么办，就被村里的村长从屋子里叫了出来。村长请来了巫师，巫师嘴里念念有词地围绕着他转了好几圈，最后一敲他的杖子，说鹤房汐恩是恶魔的转世，他会害死和他亲近的人，甚至以后会害死整个村子的人。此话一出围观的村民都窃窃私语，看着他的眼神里充满了恐惧和厌恶，几个有话语权的人开始用他能听到的声音说要赶他离开村子。

鹤房看着眼前的一幕自嘲的笑了。他没有争论什么，当晚就收拾好东西离开了村子。虽说是收拾了东西，实际上他也没有多少可以带着的，几件换洗的衣服，家里仅剩的钱。离开村子的时候已经是晚上了，每家每户都亮着灯，透过窗户可以看到每家都是一家人围着桌子吃着晚饭，欢声笑语从各个角落里飞出来。鹤房一个人穿过村子走到村口，没有人出来送他，甚至都没有人知道他已经离开了村子。他想着要不要去村子旁不远的镇子上去找亲戚，但是自己可是恶魔，估计没有人愿意收留他。于是他漫无目的的走进了森林。

“那你带的东西呢？”大平帮鹤房擦干了头发，他刚才在院子里发现他的时候，没有看到还有别的东西。

“不知道，可能丢到哪里去吧。”鹤房无所谓的回答。

大平瞪了他一眼。“我这可没有你能穿的衣服。”说完他又回到院子里看一眼，确认没有其他东西，他叹了口气，“那你下午和我去一趟镇子，给你买点衣服。”鹤房听到之后犹豫了一会点了点头。

大平祥生在建房子的时候建了两层楼，当初没有考虑到还会有谁和他一起住的问题，不过为了放下他的藏书，特意在二楼划出了一个大房间做书房，除了他的房间外，二楼还有两间空房间。大平给鹤房清理了一间房出来，就在他房间的旁边。大平从柜子里翻找出了一套床上用品，但因为太久没有用过，散发出些许霉味。他趁着阳光正好，将被子拿到院子里晒了起来。

“这间是书房，里面的书你可以随便看，只要不弄坏就可以了。以后这里就是你的房间。我房间就在你旁边，有事的话就找我。”大平带着鹤房上到二楼逛了一圈，最后站在鹤房的房间前，蹲下身子向对方伸出手。“以后就请多指教了？”

鹤房回握住大平的手。

  
  
大平带着鹤房走到附近的小镇。大平的房子离森林的出口很近，而森林离小镇的距离也很近。两人走了不到一小时就到了。

小镇的四周分散着许多村落，小镇里面吃喝玩乐的设施一应俱全。村落里的人工作、购买物品时会来这座小镇，大平开的药店也坐落在这个小镇里。他先带着鹤房到他经常去的裁缝店里，给鹤房量身做了几套衣服，又到杂货店里买了些日常用品。接着又带着他来到他开的药店前。

“我进去处理些事，你就在门口等等我，我很快就出来。”鹤房点了点头，大平就走进了店里。

大平走到后台找到友人的时候，对方正核对着账单，看到大平突然到访还有些惊讶，毕竟距离大平平时来店的时间还有好几天。

“突然有个孩子跑到我家里，他遭遇也挺惨的，就想着先照顾照顾他，等他成年了就让他出来。”大平长话短说地和友人说了说最近的情况，正想问他最近经营的如何，有没有什么新的需要就听到店外传来了喧闹声。大平在嘈杂中听到了鹤房的声音，连忙跑了出去。

大平跑到门口，就看到门前几个孩子扭打在一起，鹤房就在其中。那群孩子一边用拳头挥向鹤房，一边对着鹤房喊着恶魔、滚远些，鹤房也不甘示弱的回击过去，尽管他只有一个人，却没有落到下风。但大平赶到的时候，他还是看到鹤房脸上被打出了伤。

“都住手！”大平连忙跑过去将鹤房和别人拉开。那群孩子看到有人来了马上作鸟兽散，一边跑一边也不忘回过头对着他们喊上一句恶魔。

“没事吧？”大平蹲下身看着鹤房。对方的脸上被打青了一块，不知道身上有没有藏着别的伤。

“没事。”鹤房扯了扯衣服，“就凭他们还不能把我怎么样。”

“嘴硬。”大平拽住鹤房的手，连忙和友人道别后带着他回了家。

回去的路上鹤房没有说话，明明在去的路上他还时不时会问大平一些问题。大平也没有说话，两人就默不作声的回到了森林里的小屋。

大平一到家就从他放草药的房间里翻找出他调制的药水，回到客厅后指着沙发和鹤房说。“坐下。”

鹤房看了眼大平手里拿着颜色奇异的瓶子，还是听话的坐到了沙发上。“怎么突然打起来的。”大平揪了一块棉花，沾了些药水给鹤房擦拭。

鹤房顿了一会回答，“你不是都听见了吗。”

大平叹了口气，“身上还有没有哪里也受了伤？”

“我没有事，都说了凭他们几个不能把我怎么样的。哎…！”鹤房还没说完，大平就已经伸出手把他的衣服扣子解开来，衣服遮盖下的白色肌肤上青色的淤伤格外显眼。大平抬着头看了一眼鹤房，“这就是你说的没有事？”

“明明是你小题大做，我又不是小孩子了。”鹤房虽然狡辩着，但依然任由大平帮他上着药。

“才九岁，哪里不是小孩子？”大平仔细的帮鹤房处理完身上的伤站了起来。“晚上想吃什么？”

  


  
从那之后大平很少再带鹤房去小镇里，本来他还有想过要不要送鹤房去小镇的学院里学习，大平也因此改变了主意，决定干脆自己教他。他教鹤房认字和数学，还教他认识草药和制药。鹤房学的也认真，尽管偶尔会耍些小聪明，但也无伤大雅。

不过让大平感到意外的是，鹤房很喜欢在他的书房里看书，有时候一天都会呆在他的书房里。他的书房里有很多藏书，有恶魔写的，也有人类写的，有阐述自我的，有介绍世界的。大平在第一次发展鹤房对他书房里的书感兴趣的时候，有想过要把讲恶魔相关的书都收起来。但是他手里讲恶魔的书不少，贸然收起来可以反而会引起鹤房的注意，所以想了想还是任由鹤房去看。

有了人陪伴之后，大平第一次觉得时间流逝的很快。他已经记不清自己一个人生活了多长时间，不过少说也有几百年了。害怕有人识破他恶魔的身份，他每在一个地方过上一段时间就会搬去另一个地方，尽管他身为恶魔也从来没有伤害过人类。同时也为了赚钱做过许多不同的生意，但是他也认识到了自己在这方面的不足，最后他干脆招人管理店铺，自己一个人住在隐秘的位置鼓捣一些草药。但自从鹤房来了之后，他身边总是喧闹的，但是他并没有觉得厌烦，反而乐在其中。

时间很快就到了冬天。大平还记得鹤房刚来的那天，他问了许多问题，鹤房告诉他，他的生日在十二月，出生在一个下着雪的深夜。大平的记忆里没有生日相关的内容，但是他记得对于人类来说，生日是很重要的一天。于是大平在鹤房生日到来的前几天去镇子上定了一块蛋糕，但是他不知道人类生日的时候送什么礼物会比较好，想了想觉得给鹤房做一顿他喜欢吃的大餐。

鹤房在生日当天，看到大平拿出蛋糕的时候愣住了。

他以前家人还在的时候，也没有在生日的那天收到过一个正经的生日蛋糕。毕竟他们家并不是富裕的人家，在生日的时候能吃上一块饼糕就很不错了。何况他还有一个妹妹，为了能让妹妹过上一个开心的生日，他自己的生日一般都敷衍了事。

“不知道汐恩你喜欢什么，就擅自决定准备了这些。”大平将蛋糕放到餐桌上，又在蛋糕上放上了十根蜡烛，再用火柴一一点亮，“这是你到我这以后的第一个生日，而且还是你十岁的生日，你们人类不是说十岁生日很重要吗？”鹤房看着蛋糕上的蜡烛跳跃的火苗，大平坐在他的对面，鹤房透过火苗的间隙看了一眼对方，对方一脸期待的看着他，还催他赶快许愿。

鹤房闭上了眼睛。

就算很多年后，鹤房回想起来他的十岁生日，他都无法忘记那块蛋糕，还有那桌饭菜的味道。

“祥生的生日是什么时候？”吃完饭鹤房一边收拾着桌子一边问。

“我？”大平突然被问住了，他真的没有对生日相关的记忆，对自己的生日日期也记得不是多清楚。“大概是在四月吧。”

“为什么是大概？恶魔都不记得自己的生日的吗？”

“啊……应该是在四月十三号吧。”大平认真的回忆了一下回答。

“哦……”鹤房若有所思的点点头，大平看了他一眼，并没有放在心上。

但是大平却突然发现鹤房行迹变得奇怪了起来。大平经常一整天都找不到鹤房，一直到晚上过了饭点对方才回来。一开始大平以为鹤房只是贪玩，在森林里玩忘了时间才会回来那么晚，但是他渐渐发觉出了些不对劲的地方，直到有一天他看到鹤房带着伤回来。

大平一直不想对鹤房的生活多加管教，尽管他现在抚养着鹤房，但是他不可能一直陪着对方，他迟早要走上自己的人生，只要他不步入歧途。所以一般鹤房玩久了才回来他也没有去管，但最近总是看到鹤房身上带着伤，他实在忍不下去了。

“汐恩你这些天跑到哪里去了。”大平将鹤房叫到客厅里，站在他面前问，“还有身上的伤是怎么来的，和别人打架了？”

鹤房抬起手摸了摸脸上的伤，却因为一时没控制好力度，疼的倒吸了一口气。嘴上却没有松口，“没跑到哪里去。”

“没跑到哪里去这伤怎么来的？是不是去镇子里和别人打架了？”大平追问道。

“没有。”鹤房一口否认了，“大概是撞到树上了吧。”

鹤房不合作的态度让大平仿佛一拳打进了棉花里。他还想再说两句的时候，鹤房一边说着“你就别管了。”一边跑回了自己的房间。

大平听着房门被关上的声音，无力地坐到沙发上苦笑了一下，“我为什么要答应和他一起生活啊，自讨苦吃。”

在那以后大平真的不管鹤房了，鹤房依旧每天很晚才回家，有的时候脸上还是会带些伤。这个时候大平会在晚上把治疗的药放在鹤房的房门口，第二天起床的时候鹤房已经走了，药也被拿走，而厨房的桌上摆好了早饭。

整个冬天两人就在奇怪的氛围里度过了。大平几乎只有在晚上才会见到鹤房，他经常会想，这是不是就是人类所说的，每个人都会经历的叛逆期，人类果然是太复杂了。难怪人类总爱说父母难当，确实太难当了。

大平在这天早上醒来的时候觉得有什么不太一样，他打开房门，听到厨房传来声响。他走到厨房门口，看到鹤房正在里面忙碌着，对方听到声音回过头，“你醒了。”

“嗯。你是在做早饭吗？”

“一看不就是吗。”鹤房关上火，将早餐端上座，看了眼大平凌乱的头发，“你是不是还没有洗漱？”

大平耸了耸肩离开了厨房。

今天鹤房没有再往外跑，反而就在家里呆着，又回到他的书房里窝着去看书了。“你今天不出门了？”大平看着鹤房抱着一本书坐在窗台上。

“不出门了。”鹤房说着翻了一页书，“事情已经做完了。”

“那你还挺忙的嘛，一做就做了四个月。”

“啊，已经有四个月了吗。”鹤房听到之后转过头看了一眼大平，突然笑了起来。“是不是这四个月我经常不在家，你觉得很无聊很寂寞？”

“你这都从哪里学来的词。”大平瞪了一眼鹤房，“你每天不在我才是乐得清闲呢。”

“哦，这样哦。”鹤房满不在乎的又翻了一页书。大平没有再打扰鹤房看书，今天他要去镇子里给店铺送些材料，准备好东西后就出了门。

然而今天店铺里的事情意外的有些多，等他走回家的时候，天已经黑了。他拿着一根枝桠用魔法点亮，照亮回家的路。却突然在离家不远的地方，发现家里没有亮灯。

他有一瞬间的慌张。

家里的煤油灯是他特制的，能发出更亮的光芒，就算只点亮一盏，从外面看也不会是漆黑一片。他突然乱了阵脚，连忙向家的方向狂奔。大平在脑海里乱糟糟的，他害怕鹤房不在家，会不会是在森林里迷了路，甚至可能受了伤；或者就是单纯的离开，但是离开了以后他的生活又怎么保障。

“汐恩！”大平打开家门，家里漆黑一片，他眯起眼睛想看的更清楚，就听见房间里传来擦动火柴的声音，紧接着一个蜡烛被点亮，鹤房举着一个点亮了蜡烛的小蛋糕站在房间中央。一根蜡烛的光不算明亮，但却将鹤房照的仿佛一个小太阳。

“祝你生日快乐~”鹤房突然唱起了生日歌，他一边唱一边走向大平，直到生日歌唱完他正好走到大平的面前。“生日快乐祥生。”鹤房向上举着蛋糕，“快许愿吹蜡烛吧。”

大平看着鹤房尽力举到他面前的蛋糕，突然湿了眼眶。他虽然已经记不清自己到底活了多少年，不过在他很小的时候，他也有在这生日的时候给自己准备一些小惊喜。但是在他的记忆里，还是第一次收到别人送给他的生日蛋糕。

“不许愿吗？”鹤房仰着头看着他问，“我手都要举累了。”

“马上。”大平吸了吸鼻子，双手合十闭上了眼睛。

大平祥生虽身为恶魔，却从来没有做过任何伤害别人的事情，所以他远离了他的族群，一个人生活在人类的世界里。他从没有贪心过什么，但这一次，他第一次许下了一个贪心的愿望。

他希望可以陪伴鹤房汐恩度过这一生。

“这是我在镇上蛋糕店打工学习的成果。”大平吹灭了蜡烛后重新点燃了灯，才看清了鹤房手里的蛋糕。蛋糕不大，但却做的很精致。鹤房把蛋糕放到桌上，用刀切了一块递给大平，“尝尝看。”

大平用叉子叉了一块蛋糕放进嘴里。“哇，好吃。”大平睁大了眼睛看着鹤房，“这四个月你都是在学做这个吗？”

“你等等。”鹤房突然跑上了楼，下来的时候手里抱着一个盒子，他将盒子递给大平。“礼物。”

“是什么？”大平看着怀里的盒子，盒子很大，但拿在手里并不是很重。他轻轻地晃了晃盒子，没有听到很大的动静。

“你打开看看就知道了。”鹤房压着兴奋的语气示意他打开。

大平打开盒子，盒子里躺着一件鹅黄色的衣服。他将衣服拿出来展开，是他没有见过的样式，鹅黄色的底上缀着蓝色的花纹，很是漂亮。“这是？”

“听说这种衣服叫和服。”鹤房解释着，“是东方一个国家的衣服款式，裁缝店老板偶然一次收到的，自己研究了一段时间制作出来的。我觉得你穿一定很适合。”

“所以你这四个月是赚钱去了？”

鹤房挠了挠鼻子没有回答这个问题。“你快试试看。”他拉起大平，将对方推进房间，“不会穿的话里面有裁缝店老板画的示意图。”

鹤房坐在客厅等大平换好衣服出来，不知道过了几分钟，只听见门打开的声音。鹤房抬头看大平，鹅黄色的和服衬得他皮肤更白皙，穿在身上显出了他的优雅，还有些慵懒。

“怎么样？”大平有些不好意思地扯了扯衣领。

“很好看。”鹤房看着大平穿上非常适合才松了一口气，“我就知道你穿会很好看。”

“谢谢你，汐恩。”大平走到鹤房的面前蹲下来，突然伸手捏住了他的脸，“但是你以后不准再这么自作主张了，这四个月害我担心死了！还动不动就带着伤回来。”

“窝又不四小海了，窝资由分存。”鹤房被捏着脸，说的话变成奇怪的声音，逗得大平笑了出来。“走，去接着吃蛋糕。”

一个恶魔和一个人类的生活，没有想象中那么复杂。他们有过争吵，也有过妥协。鹤房一天天的长大，也有经历过真正的叛逆期，但也总算是平安的长大成人。

  
大平睁开眼的时候，感觉浑身没有力气。

他眨了眨眼睛，突然想起来距离上次他的虚弱期，已经过去一百年了，最近生活过的太过惬意，让他都忘却了时间。

“还不起来吗？今天你不是要给店里送东西吗？”

大平仰起头循着声音望去，看到鹤房推开他的房门站在门口看着他。 

大平想了想，鹤房来到他这已经过去了八年了，他从一个看上去像营养不良的小孩子，成长到如今已经是可以独当一面的男子汉了，他这个年龄在人类世界里甚至都有可能已经结婚生子，走向人生的下一个阶段，如今却还在这陪着他生活。

“我今天，有点不舒服。”大平一边说着一边咳嗽了两声。鹤房听出了他说话时的鼻音，他忽然想了起来。“是虚弱期吗？我有在书上看到过。”

“那你懂的还真多。”大平笑着点了点头，“所以我现在不想动。”

“和感冒的感觉差不多吗？”鹤房走到大平的床边蹲下身，伸出手摸了摸大平的额头，温度有些烫手。

“可能吧？”和他现在的体温比起来，鹤房的手是凉的，仿佛是夏天热浪里的一块冰，让他舒服得忍不住蹭了蹭。“毕竟我也没感冒过，不知道那是什么感觉。”

“就是发烧，然后会浑身无力。”鹤房收回手，走到卫生间取了一条毛巾，打湿了之后放到大平的额头上。

他还记得有一年冬天，特别的冷。他是恶魔，对气温的变化并没有多敏感，但是鹤房还是个孩子。那天下了雪，鹤房在院子里玩了很久，还堆了两个雪人，指着大的那个和他说这个叫大平祥生，又指着小的那个说这个叫鹤房汐恩。结果第二天他就发烧了，不停的咳嗽，躺在床上不想动弹，大平一开始还笑他，但还是帮他降温，喂了药。尽管第二天鹤房又变回了活蹦乱跳的鹤房，但大平还是注意了起来，将家里的火炉点燃了，还又给鹤房准备了几件厚的衣服。  
  
大平看着额头上的毛巾，“不用这么麻烦，过了这段时间就会好的。”  
  
“那你也先敷着。不准取下来。”鹤房说完又下楼，将早饭端了上来，“要我喂吗？”

大平笑着摇了摇头，“不用，我不饿。”

“不饿也得吃点。”鹤房把碗放到了大平的床头柜上，“本来就没力气还不吃东西，不是更没力气了吗。”大平的脸埋在被子里，只露出一双眼睛，看着鹤房一副说教的样子突然觉得有些奇妙。“吃，你放着，我等会吃。”

“那你趁热吃，凉了就不好吃了。”鹤房站了起来，“今天你不是要去店里送东西吗？我帮你去吧。”

“你？”大平疑惑地看着鹤房。

“我怎么了。”鹤房歪着头，“你那些药我都认识，你店里的老板我也认识，路我也认识。”

“对哦，我们汐恩已经不是小孩子了。”大平点了点头，便把所有事情都交代给了鹤房。

他是从什么时候开始对大平祥生产生异样的感情的呢。

鹤房一边走在路上一边想。

大平对他，从来不以父亲的身份自居，尽管他做的事可能连自己的父亲都会觉得不如。鹤房原以为他们是朋友，就像大平和他药店老板一样的朋友。

直到有一天他半夜从梦中惊醒。

梦中的大平红着脸躺在他的身下，下垂的眼角显得他可怜巴巴的。他的手抚摸过大平的肌肤，还有心情想恶魔的皮肤原来是如此细腻。他在低下头想要亲吻大平的瞬间惊醒了过来。

他连夜爬起来洗了内裤。他没想到，自己十六年来第一个春梦的对象，竟然会是大平祥生。或许是因为他在白天发现了如何变成恶魔的原因。

在那之后，他想明白了。他不想和大平只是做朋友。

想和他一起看遍世界，看日出日落，看春花冬雪。想每天看到他的笑脸，想在他每个虚弱期照顾他，想陪他度过每一个生日。想就这样一直走到世界的尽头。

  
鹤房办完大平交代的事回到家的时候，大平还在睡觉。他小半张都埋在被子里，不知道是不是因为发烧，他睡的并不安稳，睫毛都在轻微地颤抖。鹤房看到床头上的碗已经空了，他满意地蹲下身，试探性地伸出手摸了摸大平的额头，还是有些热，他想了想，又打湿了毛巾放到了大平的额头上。

他在书上看到过，恶魔的虚弱期一百年来一次，会持续一周的时间。相对于恶魔来说，一周的时间并不长，但这一周恶魔会很不舒服。鹤房不知道以前的虚弱期大平是怎么度过的，但这一次，他会陪着他。

鹤房这么想着，隔着毛巾亲向了大平的额头。

  
  
大平再次醒来的时候，房间里是黑的，他翻了个身，额头上的毛巾掉到枕头上，他把毛巾拿起放到床头，突然嗅到空气中传来了饭菜的香气。

他下了床走到厨房，站在门口看向里面。鹤房正背对着他做着晚饭，桌上摆着已经做好的菜肴。

大平靠着门框闭上了眼睛。

这一幕在这几年里他经常会见到，但是今天他突然感觉心脏被戳了一下。他想到前不久他的朋友还问过他，对鹤房未来有什么打算。大平被他问住了，他转过头，看着对方头上已经生出了几根白发，胸口突然一阵酸涩。他摇了摇头，说他还没想好。朋友拍了拍他的肩膀，表明如果需要可以要鹤房到他这里来，以后店铺也交给他管理。大平张了张嘴，想说什么，最后却只是点了点头，表示自己会告诉他的。

“醒了？还难受吗？”鹤房做完晚饭回过头，就看见大平闭着眼睛靠在门上。

大平睁开眼睛摇了摇头，“你做的菜太香了，我都不难受了。”

鹤房笑着将最后一盘菜端上餐桌。“那你等会就多吃点。”

  
接下来的一周时间里，鹤房每天都照顾着大平。尽管对方说着毛巾没用，他还总是会将浸过凉水的毛巾搭在他的额头上，说这样至少会舒服些，每到饭点还会将饭菜直接端到大平的房间。大平难得的享受了一回衣来伸手饭来张口的日子。

一周的时间，对恶魔的生命来说，转瞬即逝。但这一周的时间对大平祥生来说，却异常的奇妙。

他仿佛每天都泡在柠檬水里，整个人由内而外都酸酸涨涨的。他也经历过许多次虚弱期，每次都是随意挨过去就好了，还是第一次享受有人照顾的感觉。他不知道别的恶魔在虚弱期有没有他这样的待遇，但他此时觉得，如果这一周能走的再慢一点就好了。

在虚弱期最后一天的下午，大平突然从梦中惊醒。他平躺在床上，睁着眼睛看着天花板，还没有从刚才的梦境中走出来就感觉有什么东西压着他的手。他侧过头，看到鹤房趴在他的床边，一只手搭在他的手上，睡的正香。大平第一次有想哭的冲动，但是他是恶魔，他没有眼泪。

大平突然明白了这些天他奇怪的心情究竟从何而起，千丝万缕最后的源头全都指向鹤房汐恩，他不明白恶魔究竟会不会有真正的感情，但他此刻却真正地意识到。

他，恶魔大平祥生，喜欢身为人类的鹤房汐恩。  


  
虚弱期结束了以后，大平又回想起朋友向他提过的建议。尽管他全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，不要放鹤房走，可是鹤房终究是人类，要他一直陪着一个恶魔，怎么想也不是长久之计。他想了很久，又做了许久的心理建设后，终于站在客厅里对着二楼喊，“汐恩你下来一下。我有事要和你谈。”

过了几秒钟，鹤房从楼上走了下来，看到大平一脸严肃的站在客厅，“什么事，这么严肃。”

“你看，马上就是你十八岁生日了。”大平语气缓慢地说，“十八岁就是成年了，是时候走上自己的路了。我朋友和我说，如果你愿意的话，就到我店里去帮忙，他会教你怎么经营，等到以后店铺就交给你打理。”

鹤房听完大平的话，看着他沉默良久。“你什么意思？是在赶我走吗？”

“我没有赶你走，你想来找我的话随时可以来的。”大平强压着心情故作镇定地说，抬起手摸了摸鹤房的头。“但是你是人类呀，而且你也已经成人了，迟早要回到人类的世界里去生活。”

“我为什么要回去和人类一起生活？他们又不会欢迎我。”

“怎么会呢。”大平艰难地扯出一个笑容，他抬起头看着鹤房。鹤房现在已经比他高出了些许，这么近的距离需要稍微仰着头才能看到他的脸。大平回想起他们第一次见面时，仿佛是发生在昨天的事情，那时的鹤房还只有他一半高，明明是刚刚沦落到无家可归，却强装着无所畏惧。“那个时候是他们都不懂，而且这么多年过去了，大家都忘了。”

鹤房又沉默了一会，“那你怎么办，还是一个人住森林里吗？”

“我是真的恶魔呀，我要融入人类社会是很麻烦的事。但是汐恩你不是恶魔，你是非常出色的人类，你肯定拥有美好的未来的。”

鹤房低下头，用很小的声音缓缓地说，“那我如果也是真的恶魔呢？”

“什么？”大平看不清鹤房的表情，也听不清他的声音。

“我说。”鹤房抬起头直视大平，突然伸出双手抓住了他的手腕，“如果我也变成真的恶魔呢。”

“你怎么变……”

“在你的书房里。”大平能感觉到手腕处传来鹤房手指的温度，对方的温热指尖紧贴着他的手腕，他的力气很大，阵阵痛感从手腕传到大平的大脑里，他条件反射地想抽出手，却在看到鹤房的眼神后忘记挣扎。“我有看到过，人类变成恶魔的方法。”

大平回想起来，他的书房里确实有一本书，讲述了如何把人类变为恶魔。恶魔一直以来都是自我繁衍，但世世代代总有人类渴望得到恶魔的力量，于是经历了许多年终于研究出了方法。独特却又旖旎。

大平还想说些什么，鹤房却突然低下头，吻住他的唇。鹤房的唇是温热的，和他低体温的身体不一样，鹤房就仿佛一个太阳，吸引着他，也温暖了他。鹤房松开了他的手腕，又转而搂住他的腰，一只手放到他脑后轻轻地扶着。鹤房伸出舌头舔舐着他的唇，接着撬开他的牙关，勾着他的舌一起共舞。

大平的呼吸逐渐急促，他活在世上几百年，第一次因为一个吻几乎要忘乎所以。鹤房在他快要感到窒息前放开了他，银丝被拉断。大平感觉脸上发烫，大概是脸红了，他喘着气对着鹤房下最后通牒。“你如果要变成恶魔，会后悔的。”恶魔有无穷无尽的寿命，所以会看着身边认识的人类一个又一个出现，紧接着一个又一个地离去，兜兜转转最后还是孤单一人。

鹤房看着大平的眼角都被他亲红眼眸里闪着水光，下垂的眼角显得他更可怜。这一幕和他几年前的梦境几乎重合到一起。“我只知道，如果不变成恶魔，才会后悔。”鹤房说完，直接将大平抱了起来。大平因为突然被抱起，手忙脚乱地搂住鹤房的脖子。鹤房快速地走到了大平的房间，踢开半掩的房门，将他放到床上。大平躺在床上仰着头看着鹤房，鹤房轻微喘着气，“所以那个方法是真的吗？”

大平本来想摇头，骗他说那个方法是假的，人类是不可能变成恶魔的。但是他的心脏仿佛被一只手紧紧地攥住，疼的他开不了口。而那双手的主人，正是鹤房汐恩。

就算是他的自私吧，大平闭上眼睛，就让他大平祥生这一生做一次坏事吧。

大平从床上跪了起来，伸出手抱住站在床边的鹤房，将下巴放在对方的肩头。“是真的哦，汐恩。”滚烫的气息吹到鹤房的耳畔，鹤房再次将大平扑回床上。他压着大平，故作凶狠地说：“那我也变成真正的恶魔。”

鹤房的吻落下的时候，大平忍不住颤抖。恶魔的体温比人类低，鹤房的唇便仿佛火种，轻而易举地将他的身体点燃。鹤房的吻是轻柔的，和他刚才说话时的语气完全不同。唇从大平的额头到脸颊，从锁骨到腰窝，大平身体的每一处都被吻过。他还是第一次被人如此对待，人们对恶魔的印象，好像他们总是与邪恶和欲望交织，尽管事实也确实差不多，但他自己却几乎没有多少次这样的经验。而被人压在身下更是第一次。

鹤房的亲吻让大平止不住的喘息，房间里很安静，只有鹤房亲吻他的声音，和他喘息的声音。大平的牙齿紧咬着唇，不想让声音泄出。鹤房听到大平的声音突然低沉下去抬起头，伸出手指擦过大平的唇，逼得他松口。“别咬着。”鹤房看到大平唇上醒目的牙印，凑上去舔了舔，“不觉得疼吗？”

“嗯……”牙关松开后，呻吟便迫不及待的溜了出来，他还是第一次听见自己发出这样的声音，脸腾地烧了起来。一双手无处安放，只能攥紧身下的床单。

恶魔的身体和人类不一样，恶魔天生就是适应性爱的，不管是处于什么位置，不过是他大平祥生很少做罢了。所以鹤房只是仿佛蜻蜓点水般的挑逗，都让他下身一片泥泞。鹤房的唇擦过他的乳尖，手指划过他的腰际，直到摸到他的身后。

大平突然反应过来些什么，“你……都是从哪学来的……”

鹤房抬起头，故作认真地回忆了一下，“我聪明，自学成才。”

“胡说八道，啊……”大平清晰地感觉到鹤房的手指伸入了他的身体，他下意识的瑟缩了一下，想往后躲开，鹤房却抓住他的腿，让他无法逃离。

“疼？”

大平吸了吸鼻子却摇了摇头。鹤房看着他的表情，又深入了一段指节。

比起疼痛，更多的是酸胀。鹤房在这件事上充满了耐心，他一个指节一个指节的伸入，每次都等到大平完全适应了之后，才继续下一步动作。而这明明属于体贴入微的对待，对于大平祥生来说却仿佛是一种折磨。他能感觉到鹤房的指尖是如何在他的身体里运动，如何四处的按压，如何试图撑开他的内里。

“汐恩……”在鹤房终于伸入三根手指的时候，大平忍不住了。他伸出手搂住鹤房的脖子，将对方的身体向下压，鹤房的脸贴了过来，他对上他的眼睛，望进他眼眸深处，张开嘴低声地呢喃着，滚烫的气息打到他的脸上。“进来。”

而当鹤房真的进来的时候，大平感觉自己仿佛被拆分成了两半。

疼。

和手指是完全不同的感觉，只是进来一点，大平就疼倒吸一口气。他想，如果他有眼泪的话，他大概早就哭的花了脸吧。

“很疼吗？”鹤房停下了动作，安抚地吻着大平的眉间。鹤房看到大平的脸都被憋红了，连眼角也是红的，仿佛哭过一样。大平点了点头，鹤房看着他难受的模样，便有了想退出的意味。大平连忙又搂紧了些鹤房，摇了摇头示意鹤房不要动，他深呼吸了几次，试图放松自己。而恶魔不愧是恶魔，他很快就适应了，一种奇妙的感觉袭来。他动了动手指，戳了戳鹤房的肩膀，鹤房对上他的眼睛。

“我觉得这样不行。”鹤房压低了声音了说，“所以，祥生。”大平疑惑地歪了歪头，突然鹤房向深处用力地顶了进去，大平的尖叫被鹤房的吻淹没。

大平的身体颤抖着，口腔被鹤房占据，只有亲吻的声音回荡在房间。鹤房完全闯进恶魔的身体后没有马上行动，他一边吻着恶魔一边想，为什么恶魔不光皮肤是细腻的，嘴唇是香甜的，连里面也是软的呢。他突然想起来几年前，曾在蛋糕店吃过的一种叫布丁的甜点，布丁是软软的，滑滑的，吃上一口是甜甜的。如果要形容的话，大平祥生大概就是一块奶黄色的布丁，还是有恶魔角的。

等到大平的身体不再颤抖，大腿也下意识的开始蹭起鹤房的腰，鹤房才开始缓慢的抽动，一边动还不忘一边伸出手照顾大平在颤抖的前端。

是一种什么样的感觉呢。大平此时感觉意识都被抽离了，鹤房好像在他的耳边说着什么，但是他听不清，他感觉自己体内的每一个褶皱都被撑开，能感受到鹤房性器上血管的流动，能感觉到自己的甬道竟然就习惯了鹤房的进入，在鹤房退出的时候还会收缩试图挽留。他仿佛是抱着一块浮木漂在海面上，快感一阵一阵地拍打向他，好像要被拖进旋涡中心。他还是第一次知道原来做爱会是这样愉快，大概是因为这是他第一次和心爱的人一起。他努力将视线重新聚集回鹤房的身上，他终于听清了鹤房在说什么，是对方在唤他的名字。

“汐恩……”大平的意识逐渐回笼，他看着鹤房突然绽开一个笑，“我现在……感觉好开心。”他将脸埋进了鹤房的肩膀，“我不是在做梦吧……”

鹤房轻笑了一声，心想这句话应该是我问才对。大平听到笑声，向上探出了眼睛望过去，鹤房低下头亲了亲他的眼睛，“当然不是梦。”说完鹤房突然加快了抽插，又狠又重地撞进来，将大平深处的内壁狠狠地撞开，仿佛要将他操穿一般。大平本就被干的有些迷糊的大脑此刻变得一片空白，他承受着如此可怕的攻势下意识的就想要逃开，然而他根本动弹不得，鹤房将他死死的按在床上，让他无处躲藏。

高潮来临的时候，大平的耳畔是嗡鸣的声音，鹤房将液体都灌进了他的后穴，让他打了一个激灵。  
  
成为恶魔的第一步，是要和恶魔进行性交。此时大平躺在床上平复着呼吸，整个人仿佛从水里捞出来一样。鹤房则搂着他，东西还埋在他的体内。

而成为恶魔的第二步，是要喝下恶魔的血。

“汐恩……”大平轻轻地将趴在他身上的鹤房推了起来，对方双手撑在他的两侧，他喘息着看着鹤房，伸出手一点点的描绘着鹤房的脸庞，“你真的不会后悔吗？”

鹤房伸出手抓住大平的手腕，放到唇边亲吻他的手回答，“不会后悔。”

“那你……”大平喉结上下滚动，“那你喜欢我吗？”

鹤房面无表情的看着大平，将大平看得越来越紧张，他后悔问出这句话了，管鹤房喜不喜欢他呢，愿意变成恶魔陪着他就已经是他梦寐以求的结果了。大平正准备改口，鹤房突然笑了。鹤房的笑容仿佛是穿破乌云洒下的阳光，将大平照亮。“不喜欢你，为什么要变成真正的恶魔？我以为我已经表现的很明显了？”

大平如释负重地笑着摇了摇头，撑起身来，从床头柜里翻出了一个刀片，鹤房来不及阻止便看到他将刀片划过指尖，血液流了出来。鹤房捧着大平划破的手指，“你就这么划开了？不怕刀片脏吗？”

“不划开哪来的血啊。”大平看着鹤房紧张的样子忍不住笑了，“我是恶魔，哪有那么脆弱，你快点吧。”

鹤房将大平指尖流出的血一点点舔去，就看见大平手上的伤口很快就恢复如初。

“好了。”大平有些不好意思的抽回手，“这几天你可能会有点不舒服，不过问题不大，过了这几天就好了。”

“好。”鹤房点了点头，又重新将大平推倒在床上，对上大平疑惑的眼神，鹤房笑了。“我还有话想和你说。”说完他又吻上了大平的唇。

  
“祥生？”鹤房换好灰色的浴衣，准备好了东西站在玄关换着鞋，“还没好吗大平祥生！”

“来了来了。”吧嗒吧嗒的脚步声传来，鹤房回过头，看到大平穿着鹅黄色的浴衣走了过来，青色和黑色的条纹交织在衣服上。鹤房看着大平的打扮挑了挑眉没有说话，先一步打开了房门，站在门口等他。

“走吧。”大平穿好鞋，走到鹤房的身边。鹤房把门锁好，牵着大平的手往外走。

一路上有很多人，三五成群地向祭典的场地走去，兴高采烈地谈论着各种话题，没有人注意他们。鹤房便一路都牵着大平的手，一边走一边晃来晃去，一直走到了祭典的现场。

“你还是小孩子嘛？”大平看到鹤房故作冷酷的表情下是藏不住的兴奋。他们来到这个岛国后，每年的祭典他们都会参加，逛逛庙会，等待烟花大会。尽管每年都会来，但每年鹤房都会很兴奋。

鹤房没有理会大平的调笑，转而买了一个棉花糖塞到了大平的手里。两人将典庙会逛了个遍，大平一只手里拎着一袋金鱼，一只手里拿着一根苹果糖，鹤房则端着吃剩下半盒的章鱼烧。两人走到人烟稀少的草地上，等待烟火大会的开始。

第一束烟花绽放在空中的时候，大平发出惊呼的声音。每年的烟花都各有特点，都能带来不同的观赏体验。

大平仰着头开心地看着天空，鹤房却偏着头，眼眸里装的满是大平的模样。

“你看我干嘛？”大平终于发现了旁边人的异常，转过头来看着鹤房

“你好看。”鹤房被人发现了便更肆无忌惮起来，直接将人搂入了怀里。

“就你会说。”大平顺势躺在鹤房的身上，“看了几百年还没看腻啊。”

“怎么会看腻呢。”鹤房亲了亲大平的发顶，“再看多久都不会看腻。”

最后一束烟花炸开的时候，鹤房汐恩和大平祥生接了一个苹果糖甜味的吻。

___END_

**Author's Note:**

> 是平平生贺文，想了想还是搬嗷3了


End file.
